This invention relates to toys, and more particularly, to wheeled vehicular toys which may be easily propelled by a child using a simulated key.
Children both learn and entertain themselves by playing with toys. The child also relates to those things which surround him during his day. Therefore, a toy is most successful when it simulates items which are regularly used around him. Hence, toy designers and manufacturers have a prime consideration for making toys that fit into events which the child encounters during his every day life.
A toy which meets these requirements and considerations is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 146,228, filed May 5, 1980, John Birdsall, inventor. As there shown, a toy automobile contains an elongated coiled spring which is compressed when a simulated key is inserted into a "key hole" at the back of the car. A latch on the key locks it into place with the coiled spring compressed. If the key is then manipulated properly, the compressed spring is released suddenly to propel the car rapidly away from the key and across a table, floor, or other suitable flat surface.
For such toys to work well, it is important that the key does not bind in the keyhole so that it will not release quickly enough to propel the car. It is also important that the key does not release prematurely.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a key controlled car, in which the key does not bind within the key hole and does not prematurely release.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide toys having a flexible, easily manufactured, design so that any of a great many toy types may be manufactured on substantially the same production line and with substantially the same tools.